This invention relates to a marker light for projecting the light from one light source in two different directions.
The marker light for projecting the light from one light source in two different directions is used, for example, as a runway edge light, a runway end and threshold light, or a taxiway edge light at airports. Specification of ICAO (International Civil Aviation Organization) requires that a marker light should provide a laterally-broadening, elliptic luminous distribution and the ratio of minimum luminous intensity and maximum luminous intensity in the distribution range thereof should not exceed 1:3. The invention was made based on the specification above.